Slushies and pirates
by Lor Lupin
Summary: Little ficlet for the Sockless!verse, a gift for Matt's  sebastianeyebrows birthday. Bike Chanderson frienship, Klaine. In which Mike goes see his friend and brings him a present to cheer him up.


Little ficlet inside the Sockless!verse. I wrote it yesterday when we saw Blaine with the eye patch for the first time and Matt from Tumbrl prompted a Bike Chanderson fic playing pirates, it was her birthday so I made it a gift ^^ I'm sorry, I know I'm supposed to be writting a Tike/Klaine double date, but I'm afraid I'm so busy this semester that it will have to wait for a while, until then, I hope you enjoy this little ficlet ;)

**Slushies and pirates**

"He's asleep now. The doctor said he was evolving normally and he just needed some rest, so you don't have to worry, he'll be fine" Kurt mumbled at the other side of the door.

"I just wanted to see how he was and try to cheer him up... I know how cranky he can get when he's sick" another muffled voice replied, making Blaine smile. Of course Mike would come to check on him.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it!" Kurt hissed in a low voice "He's been whining all day about the eye patch and how I'm not gonna love him anymore because of it, also, he seems hyperactive and I'm pretty sure he's faking sleep when in reality he's just with his ear at the other side of the door, trying to peek in what I say in case I decide, in his own words 'to leave him for someone who doesn't resemble to a Jame's Bond villain' "he shouted the last part exasperatedly, making Blaine jump in surprise and rush to the bed with crumpled sheets, closing his good eye and snoring a bit.

"Let me handle this" the other voice said determinately, opening the door of the room and quietly shutting it after he was inside. Mike Chang smiled slightly at the bad act of his friend, shaking his head a little and hiding something behind his back. "Blaine, are you sleep?" he asked teasingly. Blaine snored a little bit in response. "Oh, I see, then I guess I should go home and throw this "get well gift" away" Blaine groaned an opened his eye, incorporating on the bed and looking at his friend disapprovingly.

"You wouldn't" he said faintly, cracking his neck to the right to try to figure out what Mike had on his back.

"But I would" his Asian friend smiled, sitting on the ledge of the bed and looking at his eye patch worriedly. "Does it hurt?"

"They gave me painkillers and stuff, is just weird, you know? Having half of your vision and I look awful and surely Kurt will found someone who is handsomer and hasn't an eye surgery next week and has amazing abs and they will have sex with him in a lilac meadow..." Mike closed his eyes and tried to block his ears with his index fingers.

"Stop! TMI, dude! I'm sure Kurt doesn't care about the eye patch, you look kind of sexy" he said reassuringly, patting his shoulder.

"Oh, really? Who the fucking hell could be sexy with a back leather rug hiding his eye?" he replied grumpy, making a fuss with his hands.

"Pirates" Mike said simply. Blaine blinked surprised.

"Pirates?" he repeated

"As Jack Sparrow pirates" the Asian boy clarified, finally showing what he has been hiding.

"Jack Sparrow never wore an eye patch" Blaine pouted, carefully taking the plushy of a parrot and looking at the two wooden swords displayed on the bed.

"Unimportant details" Mike shrugged, taking an eye patch from his pocket and collocating it over his own left eye. Blaine raised his eyebrows quizzically as his friend take one of the swords and pointed at his chest with it. "You robbed my most precious treasure, cheeky rascal! I'll have it back by force if necessary" he claimed with a fake British accent. Blaine laughed a moment, taking the other sword and getting up on the bed with a quick jump.

"Ha! You get in Captain Anderson's boat looking for a trouble and think you can walk away with his gold just because you robbed it before he did? You've just got yourself in to a fight, my good sir!" he mimicked Mike's accent, making his friend giggle while raising on the bed himself and swaying his sword menacingly. Blaine jumped to the left, trying to avoid the 'taste of the steel' and gave his opponent a stroke in the arm, making him cry out in faked pain and jump to the left while still sawing his sword.

"You'll pay for this, conniving bastard!" he shouted, making Blaine laugh even harder.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Kurt exclaimed in the doorway with a mortified expression and a plate of cookies in one hand. Both boys stifled their giggles and glanced downwards, trying to look innocent.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, this is all my fault. I know he should be resting but..." Mike said getting off the bed and taking off his eye patch. Kurt looked at both of them with both eyebrows raised.

"So there's no eye patch for me?" he asked shaking his head in bewilderment, leaving the cookies on Blaine's desk.

"You... don't mind us playing pirates?" his boyfriend said shocked, looking at Kurt in disbelief.

"Only if I can be the Commodore Norrinton" he smiled, kissing Blaine's cheek briefly and slowly moving his lips to his boyfriends ear "I've always had a thing for pirates"

**END**

**Reviews...please? **


End file.
